Question: Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac25\right)^2 = $
Solution: $\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac25\right)^2$ $= -\dfrac25\cdot\left(-\dfrac25\right)$ $=\dfrac{4}{25} $